Lady in the shower
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: Some peoples past can be someone else's nightmare the munks and ettes will be in human form read and see what happens rated M for strong language and scenes of rape and murder please don't report me and give this story a chance
1. Chapter 1

Lady in the shower

**What's up peoples here is another story for you I hope you all like it ANYWHO here we go**

**Alvin's pov**

The day started off as any other day. Cloudless, sun shining and the birds chirping. I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing. I reached over and turned it off. I got outta bed and stretched out my sore limbs. I walked into my bathroom, turned the shower on, took my boxers off and got in. Twenty minutes later I got out and dried myself off.

I walked back out to my bedroom and got my clothes out that I am going to wear. As I was doing that, I heard the most beautiful voice my ears could ever have the pleasure of hearing. "Good morning sweetheart." The sound of my fiancé's voice sent shivers down my spine. God I love this girl with all my heart. I turned around to see that she was staring at me with that mischievous grin that she got from me.

"Now Britt, I know what you're thinking and guess what? I was thinking the same thing." I walked over to the bed and crawled over to her. She grabbed me by my arms and on top of her. We started kissing passionately. As we got deeper into the kiss my cell phone rang. I sighed and looked at the caller I.D. It was my brother Simon. I answered.

"Hello Simon, this better be damn important! I was in the middle of...Um...Something."

There was a pause on the other end of the line then.

"Well I'm glad it is then."

I sighed in frustration and with all the control I had left answered back.

"What is it that you want."

I heard what sounded like sirens in the background. Then heard Simon yell something to someone.

"We need you down here bro, I need you down here."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"We have a double homicide and the only person I know that Knows anything about the military is you."

I was confused. Why would my brother the smartest and the best detective on the L.A.P.D need my help.

I looked over at Brittany and was about to say what Simon had just told me. She nodded her head and motioned for me to go and see what he needed. I kissed her on the lips and got the rest of my clothes on. I got in my car and drove to where Simon said that he was at. When I got there my jaw dropped. Dozens of police and F.B.I agents were walking around. I got out of my car and jogged up to the caution tape surrounding the scene.

I looked all around for Simon, then I spotted him talking to one of the detectives that were under his command. I whistled at him to get his attention. He looked up to see who whistled. I waved my arms around franticly, hoping that he would see me. Right before Simon turned the other direction he saw me waving my arms. He came running over to me, he stopped and rose the caution tape so that I could enter the crime scene.

"I'm really glad that you came Alvin." I looked over at him. I knew that he has seen and heard a lot of things while being a detective. I guess he hasn't seen it all. We walked up to where there was two white sheets on the ground with blood covering the middle of them. I looked at Simon trying to get any information from his expression. I couldn't read his face, it kind of scared me I always could tell when he had a problem when I read the facial features he had at that moment. But right now he had non.

Simon looked over at me and motioned for me to remove the sheets. I bent down and moved one of the sheets only to be shocked at what was under it. The body was mangled beyond recognition. The teeth were either pulled or knocked out of the mouth, the eyes were blood shot and the vaginal area has been severely torn. I couldn't look anymore, I dropped the sheet and stood back up. Simon saw me do this and his eyes went wide.

"I thought you being in the marines you would be used to this kinda stuff." I looked up at him and nodded. "I have seen things that would make any ordinary person have nightmares for the rest of their lives. But I have never seen anything like this before." Simon looked back at the bodies and then back at me.

"What kind of person would be able to do this, and why?" I shook my head and stood straight. "Whoever they are, they don't have a conscience, and they're still loose."

**Well there is the first chapter done I hope that you all liked it and please tell me what you think of it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2 another body and a horrifying

Hello** here is chapter 2 enjoy **

Brittany and Jeanette are running in the park as they usually did every morning. They take the same route, through the tunnel and then through the main part of the park. They would run for exactly three and a half hours.

They would chat and reminisce about the old days when they lived together. As they rounded the last corner of the jogging trail, Jeanette hit something and tripped falling to the ground.

"Jeanette! Are you ok!?" Asked Brittany as she stopped and helped her sister up. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little scrape, that's...," Jeanette couldn't finish her sentence. Brittany was about to ask what was wrong. Jeanette pointed to the line of bushes next to the path.

"Oh my god!"

**2 hours later**

The police, FBI and the coroner were looking over the scene with all sorts of gadgets. Simon was standing next to the body, well what was left of it anyway. He bent down and studied the severed limb of what looks to be a female victim. Alvin was there with him, standing next to Simon as he to examined the body parts.

"Well!, what do ya think?" Simon asked as he stood back up. Alvin stood up as well, thinking of how someone could do this and sleep at night. "Well... to be completely honest with you. I think the killer either has a very morbid way of thinking, or the killer is trying to send a message."

Simon nodded his head in agreement. "I believe that the killer is trying to send a message. And that message is to us, and all the rest of law enforcement." Alvin looked over to Brittany and Jeanette. He noticed that they were shaking. "Hey SI,"

"yeah AL,"

"I'm going to go check on my wife, ok." Simon shook his head as to say yes. Alvin walked over to Brittany and sat down next to her.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Brittany lifted her head to look her husband in his hazel eyes.

"I've been better." She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Alvin looked down at her.

Simon looked over to his wife and did the same. He walked over to her and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Heybabe, how ya holding up?" Jeanette rose her head to see Simons face. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

The coroner walked by and tapped Simon on the shoulder. "Sir can I have a word with you...in private please?" Simon nodded and got up.

"Simon, where are you going?" Jeanette asked as she started to stand. Simon bent down to look her in her eyes.

"I have to go and speak with the coroner honey, I'll be back in a couple of minutes...ok." Jeanette shook her head to say yes. Simon went to where the coroner was standing.

"So what did you have to tell me Jim?" Jim ( the coroner) looked at the ground for a couple of minutes. Simon started to worry. Jim rose his head , looked Simon straight in his bright ocean blue eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled.

" Simon, I don't know how to tell you this...," Jim couldn't get the words out. Simon was really starting to get scared at this point.

" What is it Jim?" Simon wanted to know what had his friend and the best damned coroner he's ever known, so speechless.

"I-I I found the head of the victim. I'm sorry man but it's your sister-in-law." Simon had a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean it's my sister in law?" Jim signed and put his hand on Simons shoulder.

"Simon it's Eleanor! She's what's left over there." Simon's mouth dropped open.

He looked over at his wife, then over to his brother and his wife.

"Jim...how am I supposed to tell my wife and her sister,my brother's wife. FUCK!"

Jim put his hands on Simons shoulders and looked him straight in his eyes.

"I don't know how you're going to tell them, but if I were you! I would do it at a more private place than here." Simon nodded his head. Simon was about to walk to his wife when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How do you like our handy work? Impressive isn't it."

" Who the hell is this, and what do mean by our handy work!"

"Oh don't you worry about who I am, you should be more worried about who we have."

In the background Simon could hear what sounded like sobbing.

" Who do have tell me, NOW!"

There was a silence on the other end. Then someone yelled.

"SIMON HELP ME THEY'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL ME!"

Simon dropped the phone as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Oh my god, they have Theodorer."

**What's up I know what took me so damn long to update well here's the answer**

** WRITERS FUCKING BLOCK **

**I**

**HATE **

**ANYWHO please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter**

** Later CFL OUT **


End file.
